The present disclosure relates generally to digital imaging and computer graphics, and particularly, to reproducing vector graphics images for display.
A “signed distance field” (SDF) may be used to map the pixels or points of a digital or vector graphics image to real number values. The value at each pixel or point of the image may represent a distance from that point to a boundary point corresponding to, for example, an outline or border/edge of the image being represented. Furthermore, each point may be assigned a positive or negative value to distinguish between points that are located within a boundary or outline of the image and those that are located outside of the image boundary. For example, points inside the image boundary may be assigned positive values, while points located outside the boundary may be assigned negative values. In some computer graphics applications, samples taken from an SDF representation of a vector image may be used to reconstruct the original image. The SDF can also be used to apply effects on the image, for example, smooth anti-aliasing for cleaner edges when rendering the image. Conventional reconstruction techniques generally involve rasterizing the image first and then, calculating SDF samples using the raster version of the image.